


Oh, Christmas Tree

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "If we can put on in the White House, why can’t we put one in our house?!"Oh, the woes of buying a tree with Alfred.





	Oh, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Your OTP arguing over which Christmas tree to get."

        “Alfred, _no_.”

        “But Mattie!”

        “Alfred, no, we’re not getting that one.”

        Alfred was excitedly dancing around a pine tree at least thirty five tall while Matthew facepalmed. 

        “If we can put on in the White House, why can’t we put one in our house?” Alfred complained when Matthew refused the three. 

        Matthew sighed. “ _ Because _ ,” he stressed, “we don’t have the  _ room  _ for a tree that big.”

        Alfred’s eyes grew wide and puppy-dog like and Matthew had to close his own so Alfred wouldn’t affect him. “But Matthew,” Alfred whined. 

        “ _ No _ ,” Mathew said sternly. He opened his eyes and took Alfred’s wrist, quickly looking around and spotting a tree. He pulled Alfred along and stopped by the nice looking tree. “What about this one?” he suggested. “It’s filled out, healthy, and most importantly,  _ it’ll fit in our living room. _ ”

        Alfred pouted, his whole body seeming to droop. Matthew smiled endearingly down at the other man. 

        “Come on, it’s not  _ that  _ bad,” he claimed. 

        Alfred let out a whine. “But I wanted the big one,” he complained, not looking at Matthew. 

        “But this way we’ll be able to decorate the whole tree,” Matthew said. “And we’ll be able to put a popcorn string on it. Just like in the old days, remember?”

        Alfred’s eyes lit up and he grinned happily. “What’re we waiting for?! Let’s get this tree and get to the popcorn already!”

        “Are you actually going to make a string to go on the tree or just eat the popcorn?”

        “Eh, probably just eat the popcorn.”

        “Rent a movie to watch tonight?”

        “ _ The Grinch _ ?”

        “Of course.”


End file.
